Always
by hyh-mel
Summary: Songfic hhr obviamente!... Hermione viene de una cita frustrada con Krum... Harry la consuela... muy tierno! Leanla!


Bueno... un song fic con la cancion de bon jovi- Always. Saque la idea de un drabble en el foro lpdf por **Syzygy**...

Espero que les guste! besos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always 

Hermione llegaba empapada de Hogsmeade, no podía creer que ese intento de hombre la habia dejado plantada, seguro que en otras circunstancias no pasaría lo mismo, si estuviera con otra persona. Mientras tanto Harry veía como Hermione llegaba de su cita, la cual le habia dicho que esperaba tan ansiosamente el día anterior, pero ya no tenia la sonrisa que tenia antes, estaba entre enfadada y triste, principalmente triste.

**This Romeo is bleeding** Este Romeo está sangrando

**But you can't see his blood** Pero tu no puedes ver su sangre

**It's nothing but some feelings** No son nada esos sentimientos

**That this old dog kicked up** De este viejo perro pateado

**It's been raining since you left me** Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejas

Harry y Hermione habían tenido una pequeña pero hermosa relación hacia algunos meses atrás, pero a Harry le habia afectado mucho que Hermione lo dejara, aun recordaba las palabras "Harry, necesito un tiempo, para salir con otras personas... no se... no estoy del todo segura... prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos" y así fue, siguieron siendo amigos hasta este momento... Hermione volvía desconsolada de otra de sus citas falladas, pero esta era una cita especial ya que era con una persona que "en serio gustaba de ella, aunque no sea mutuo" según sus palabras, y si, era el mismo Krum que habia venido a verla.

**Now I'm drowning in the flood **Ahora me estoy ahogando en la sangre

**You see I've always been a fighter **Ves que siempre he sido un luchador

**But without you I give up **Pero sin ti, me rindo…

E iba a ser lo mismo de siempre, Harry quiere ayudarla y ella lo saca de su cuarto a patadas, pero esta vez no iba a ser lo mismo, porque aunque la amaba o podía soportar que lo trate mal, y que cada vez que el la trataba de ayudar ella lo rechazaba o simplemente no le hablaba. Hermione llego corriendo, y paso por su lado, esperando que Harry la detenga, o le dijera algo, cuando llego a su altura, se detuvo y espero, pero Harry no le presto atención y siguió mirando al horizonte, Hermione salió corriendo, por supuesto, llorando a su cuarto. Francamente Harry se sintió destrozado cuando la vio así. No era su estilo dejar a Hermione desahogarse con ella misma, pero tenia que hacerla entender que no siempre podía estar allí para que ella lo desprecie, pero sin ella se sentía vació, ya no podía hacer nada.

**Now I can't sing a love song **Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor

**Like the way it's meant to be **De la manera que lo hacia

**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore **Bien, supongo que ya no soy bueno

**But baby, that's just me **Pero nena, así soy yo…

Pero la amaba, a pesar de todo eso el la seguía amando, a pesar de lo que le costaba verla con otros chicos, el la seguía amando. Y no podía soportar, a pesar de amarla y querer ser algo mas, verla si, el iba a estar siempre para ella, y viceversa, siempre lo estuvieron, porque cambiaria ahora? Ya habia soportado suficiente de Hermione, podría dejarse matar por ella, si ella lo deseaba... El la amaría hasta la muerte, porque a pesar de todo, el estaría allí, siempre que ella lo desee... la ayudaría, y seria su amigo, porque si ella lo quería así, así seria el.

**And I will love you, baby – Always** Y voy a amarte, nena- siempre

And I'll be there forever and a day – Always/Y siempre estare alli por siempre y un dia mas-siempre

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine** Estare alli hasta que las estrellas no brillen

**Till the heavens burst and **Hasta que el cielo estalle

**The words don't rhyme **Y las palabras no rimen

**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind** Y se que cuando muera tu estaras en mi mente

**And I'll love you – Always **Y te amare- Siempre

Harry fue a buscar a su amiga, la busco por todo el castillo, hasta que llego a la torre de astronomía, y allí la vio, parada en la ventana, con todo su esplendor, a punto de caer. Harry corrió hacia ella, la agarro y la tiro hacia atrás. Cuando vio sus ojos, que era el lugar al que siempre veía cuando estaba con ella, el lugar donde siempre se sentía bien, y donde el mundo no existía.

-Hermione, que pensabas que hacías?

-Harry, no soporto vivir mas. No así, no aquí.

-Hermione no digas eso, nena. Habrán muchos chicos que te traten mal, pero solo una Hermione, y no podría vivir si ella ya no existiera...

Harry vio en el suelo, una foto tirada donde ambos sonreían, el la tenia agarrada de la cintura, ella le revolvía el pelo, esa foto era de cuando estaban juntos, luego de que el dejara a Ginny, y descubrir quien era su verdadero amor. Ahora esos tiempos parecían tan lejanos...

**Now your pictures that you left behind **Ahora las fotos que dejaste atras

**Are just memories of a different life **Son solo una memoria de una vida distinta

**Some that made us laugh **Algo que nos hace reir

**Some that made us cry **Algo que nos hace llorar

**One that made you have to say goodbye **Una que te hizo decir adios…

En ese momento Harry recordó el momento de su separación. Fue terrible, el peor momento de su vida, fue por una foto también, que salió en el profeta, el besándose con Ginny, Hermione aunque quiso no le pudo creer que todo habia sido una farsa de Ginny, ella lo habia engañado, pero Hermione tenia razón en enfadarse, a pesar de todo ella lo beso, aunque el se negó.

Harry paso sus dedos por el cabello ondulado de Hermione, eso si lo estremecía demasiado, se sentía en las nubes, como era simplemente cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-Hermione no te preocupes, es solo un chico, no tienes que hacer eso por una estupidez así, hay muchos chicos que se mueren por estar contigo.

-Gracias Harry, eres un genial amigo, no se que haría sin ti-Paro un rato, y volvió a hablar- Harry estaba preocupada porque no me hablaste, no te preocupaste por mi ni siquiera, ni por mis lagrimas, como lo haces siempre...-

-Hermione, olvida eso, recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti...

**What I'd give to run my fingers **Lo que daria por pasar mis dedos

**through your hair **Por tu cabello

**To touch your lips, to hold you near **Tocar tus labios, tenerte cerca!

**When you say your prayers **Cuando digas tus oraciones

**try to understand **Intenta entender

**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man **Que cometo errores, soy solo un hombre

-Cuéntame que paso.-

-Bueno... el... tu sabes estuvo muy raro últimamente, antes me decía cosas hermosas, me abrazaba, trataba de tenerme cerca siempre que podía. Pero últimamente ya no pasaba nada de tiempo conmigo... estaba... raro... y hoy lo vi en el lugar donde nos íbamos a encontrar supuestamente besando a Chang... puedes creerlo?

**When he holds you close **Cuando el te tenga cerca

**When he pulls you near **Cuando el te agarre cerca

**When he says the words **Cuando el te diga las palabras

**You've been needing to hear **Que tu necesitabas oír

-Hermione, el es un tonto, no te tiene que importar demasiado eso. Hay muchas personas que darían todo por estar en su lugar, por decirte esas palabras a ti, las palabras que tu realmente tienes que escuchar... Yo podría decírtelas hasta el fin de los tiempos...

**I'll wish I was him **Yo desearia ser el

**'cause those words are mine **Porque esas palabras son mias

**To say to you till the end of time **Para decirtelas hasta el fin de los tiempos

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro a los ojos, para ver si sus palabras eran verdaderas… y descubrió que si lo eran.

-Harry... pensé que lo nuestro habia terminado hace mucho...

-Hermione, entiendo que ya no quieras estar mas conmigo, pero necesito decirte la verdad... yo te amo...

-Harry, déjame terminar, pensé que lo nuestro habia terminado hace mucho, pero simplemente no lo puedo superar... y... me alegra que tu tampoco.

**If you told me to cry for you, I could** Si me dijeras que llorara por ti, yo podria

**If you told me to die for you, I would** Si me dijeras que muriera por ti, lo haria

**Take a look at my face **Mirame a la cara

**There's no price I won't pay** no hay ningun precio que no pagaria

**To say these words to you **Por decirte esas palabras a ti…

-Hermione, haría todo por ti, mírame a la cara, podrías decir que no te amo?

-Nunca... te amo...

**Well, there ain't no luck **Bien, no hay suerte

**In these loaded dice **en estos dedos echados

**But baby if you give me just one more try** pero nena si me das solo una oportunidad mas

**We can pack up our old dreams** podemos empacar todos nuestros sueños viejos

**And our old lives **Y todas nuestras vidas pasadas

**We'll find a place where the sun still shines** Encontraremos un lugar donde el sol aun brille

-Hermione… me das una ultima oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que te amo?

-Por supuesto, nene... Olvidemos todo lo anterior, volvamos a construir lo que desmoronamos

-Te amare, por siempre.


End file.
